


You're my soulmate

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford was born with a sentence on his arm, like everyone is. It's the first thing his soulmate will say to him. It says: I hate you!<br/>BTW I'm looking for a beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: fanfiction-4-you and leave requests! Looking for a beta

   Michael Clifford was born with a sentence on his arm, like everyone is. It says: I hate you! And one day, specifically the first day of 10th grade, it begins to hurt. And when it begins to hurt, it means that you will meet your soulmate soon. The bad thing is a few people could say I hate you, and it be the first thing they've ever said to them.

   First a girl he accidentally spills his drink on yells it at him, but it doesn't disappear so she isn't his soulmate. Then a new teacher says it to him, after he says it. But, again, it doesn't disappear. Later a pretty girl says it to him, but she thought he was someone else, so luckily he didn't piss off that many people. And it didn't disappear, so she isn't his soulmate.

   At lunch he's talking to his two best friends, Ashton and Calum, about it. They haven't found theirs yet, so they don't know how infuriating it is the day it starts to hurt.

   "Dude, just chill. You will find her." Calum says trying to calm him down. Then Luke Hemmings starts to walk towards them.

   "Oh, no. You didn't invite him to eat with us, did you?" Michael asks him. Michael and Luke hate each other. Nobody knows why, they just do. They hate each other, even though they haven't said one word to each other. 

   "No, I know you two hate each other." Calum says. He doesn't know why, but he knows. Calum is friends with Luke and Michael, which makes it difficult.

   Luke walks up to them and says to Michael, "I hate you." His sentence disappears. He can't believe the blonde haired boy is his soulmate.

   "I haven't done anything to you, ever. But you hate me for no reason." Luke says to him. Michael stares with his mouth open, and his eyes wide.

   Luke is so beautiful, he's always known, but now he can't really notice. He didn't ever look that much before, or he tried not to, because he didn't think he was his soulmate before. But now he really looked. The beautiful boy. He was younger than Michael, but a bit taller. He had nice blonde hair, which Michael would really like to run his hands through.

   And Luke had pretty blue eyes, like _really_ blue. And he had a really cute dimples, two actually but you saw the one more often. And Michael loved the boy. He was his soulmate. But his soulmate hated him. What should he do?!

   As Luke turns around and walks away he figures that Michael was so shocked that he told him off, that he couldn't talk. He didn't know at the time that the reason he didn't say anything was because he just found out that Luke is his soulmate.

   The next day Luke's sentence started to hurt. He knew his soulmate would talk to him soon. He was so excited. His sentence said: You're my soulmate. It was an easy sentence. Only one person would say it to him, which made him luck. Some people got stuck with dumb sentences that you hear everyday. 

   Luke heard that Michael Clifford didn't have his sentence anymore, and that made him upset, even though he knew that his stupid crush on Michael was never going to be anything it still made him sad. Luke stared at the older boy as he thought about who his soulmate might be. What they'd look like. What they'd sound like. If they'd be better than Mikey, if that was possible.

   Luke was walking through school waiting to find his soulmate while he thought about all of this. And then inn third period, he did. Michael Clifford walked through the door. And at the time he didn't think much of it, he was more focused on who his soulmate is.

   "This is not your class." The teacher said to him, but he didn't look at the teacher. He just walked over to Luke's desk. By Michael's determined look, the teacher figured it was important, and didn't interrupt. 

   "You're my soulmate." He said to Luke. Luke's sentence started to fade. Michael grinned widely at Luke's astonished face. Everyone in class stared at them. No one could believe what was happening. The teacher didn't say anything, just stared.

   "How did you know?" Luke asked him.

   "My sentence disappeared after you said it." Michael told him.

   "But you hate me." Luke replied.

   Michael frowned at him. He wasn't even sure why they hated each other. Maybe it was because he had a crush on Luke. Or maybe it was because Luke hated him. Or maybe it was just that they heard the other hated them so they decided to hate the other back. 

   "I don't hate you, you hate me." Michael replied. He could never hate Luke.

   "I didn't hate you. I was mad because you hated me for no reason." Luke replied.

   "I'm sorry," Michael started, "I only 'hated' you because I had a crush on you and I thought that you didn't like me back." He put finger quotes around hated.

   "I do like you back. You're my soulmate." Luke replied, giggling. Like, honest to god giggling. 'Could this kid get any cuter' Michael thought. Mikey kissed Luke. And Luke kissed back. Michael couldn't believe he just did that, and talked about his feelings in front of so many people, could he be any less punk rock?!

   On the way to lunch, Michael and Luke held hands, and everyone saw. They couldn't believe the two boys who hated each other were now in love. People in the halls stared. Some people whispered about them. Luke sat with Michael and Ashton and Calum.

   "So you two don't hate each other?" Calum asks them, as a joke. 

   "What do you think." Michael replied.

   Luke laughed at Michael, and they all talked. Michael and Luke were the first people at their school to find their soulmates. So everyone was jealous, and wanted to talk to them.

   "Hey, can we interview you?" A girl from the school newspaper asked. They both nodded.

   "What were your sentences?" She asked them.

   "The one on me was: You're my soulmate, and on Mikey was: I hate you." Luke says to the girl. She asked a bunch more questions too.

   "Alright, last question. Are you in love?" She asked. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

   "I am." Michael replied, they hadn't talked about it.

   "Me too." Luke said.

   Later at Luke's house while they were lying in bed Michael said, "I love you, Lukey." And then Luke kissed his head.

   Luke brought Michael in his arms and held him and said, "I love you too, Mikey." And they kissed, sweet and passionate. They were soulmates and they were in love.


End file.
